Surviving Home Life, Poor Gohan!
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Gohan's class takes a field trip...to the 439 Mountain Area! Poor Gohan, trying to keep his identity a secret. A surprise switch from his home to Capsule Corps doesn't help his sanity one bit. R/R! Ch. 14 up!
1. Survival Camp

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ! Get it through your heads! ARRGGHH!

A/N: Sorry for the bad disclaimer, but I'm PMSing right now. 

Summary-Poor Gohan. His class is going on a camping trip…to the 439 Area! Everyone eventually shows up, and Gohan finally gets the chance to destroy Hercule for his lies. 

A/N: This idea is taken from a story by Mae: 'A Guide To Wilderness Survival'. She knows that I am using her idea.

Bashing: Hercule, Sharpner

Romance: Gohan/Videl, Goku/Chichi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18

Survival Camp

"All right, class!" the PE teacher, Mr. Lock, yelled at the class. "We are going to head into the woods RIGHT NOW! PANSIES WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!!!!!"

"Jesus," Gohan muttered. "Would you listen to him?"

"You heard him, nerd," Sharpner said to Gohan. "Pansies will be left behind. Eat my dust!"

Gohan rolled his eyes, muttered something under his breath, and started walking.

Or rather, what was to him as walking.

Gohan was getting really bored really fast. How could these humans stand to just put one foot in front of the other step after step after step? Finally, that hiking got really, really tedious after awhile, so Gohan just reached up, grabbed onto a branch, and yanked himself into a tree. He'd felt the others' energy, and knew that they were pretty far behind.

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of how much _exactly_ they were behind.

The sun started turning pink, and it was slowly sinking below the horizon. Soon, the stars came out. Still, no one caught up.

"Where are they?" Gohan wondered out loud, picking an apple from a branch. He took a bite into it. "They can't be _that_ far behind." He bit into the juicy apple. This reminded him of his training 10 years ago as a 4-year-old. Boy, that was something he never wanted to does_ ever_ again.

The stars were really vibrant that night. They twinkled like diamonds against the night sky. No, moon, of course. Gohan was getting really tired and really bored from waiting.

And that's how the class found him two hours later. Conked out on a tree limb, snoring away in dreamland.

Unfortunately, while he was in the tree, he had let his tail out to relax it. And, he had forgotten to tuck it back in.

So, it was hanging limply over the tree limb, curling up and down with every snore.

And Sharpner, being the natural moron that he is, said, "I wonder what this is." Grabbing the tail, he gave it a good yank.

All around the 439 Mountain Area, Gohan's ear-splitting shriek could be heard.

-_-;;;

Well, you like the first chapter? I'll try not to copy too much from Mae's story, but already, I haven't been copying word for word. For instance, Mae didn't put in anything about tails.


	2. Unpleasant RunIns With The Folks

Disclaimer-To any moron who thinks I own the characters: DON'T BE RETARDED!

Summary-You should know…

Unpleasant Run-Ins With The Folks

Gohan fell out of the tree, seething with pain. "Jesus Christ, Sharpner, what did you think you were doing?" he screamed at him, holding his tail and trying to pressure out the pain. "DON'T GRAB MY TAIL!!!!"

"Um, a tail?" a really stupid boy named Bill questioned.

"Yes!" Gohan yelled at him. "What's the matter, you never seen a tail before?"

"Um, not on a human," Erasa piped up.

"Well, now you have!" Gohan yelled, his tail still painful from Sharpner's pull.

The class just kind of stared at him for awhile, then finally started moving again. They were muttering between themselves, taking about 'freak shows' and 'tails'.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl asked. "I you don't mind my asking…HOW DID YOU GET A TAIL??!!"

"It's hereditary," he answered simply, giving his tail a final rub before wrapping it around his waist. "My father has one, too."

"OK, class," Mr. Lock said. "Our encampment is not far from here. We'll be pressing on now."

The class groaned. "Do we have too?" a whiny blonde-brain named Hillary asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mr. Lock said sarcastically. "Are your 26 changes of clothes too heavy for you?"

"I've only got 24!" Hillary retorted. "I have to look good for the boys."

Videl scoffed. "As if there are millions of boys here, Hillary."

"Well, there's certainly one over there!" Hillary retorted.

"Where?" someone asked.

"Over there!" Hillary exclaimed, pointing through some bushes.

The whole class crowded around the bushes. Gohan, unfortunately, was in the back.

"Whoo-hoo," some boy whistled. "PG-13."

"Hey, move over!" Gohan ordered, pushing some people out of the way. "Oh my God…"

Sitting on a rock were Goku and Chichi. Goku in training clothes, Chichi in black lingerie. Goku turned up to Super Saiyan. Kissing like there was no tomorrow. (1)

One brilliant student decided to snap a fallen twig right there.

Both Goku and Chichi turned around…to find approximately 30 14-year-old faces staring at them.

Once again, the peace of the forest was shattered by screaming.

REVIEW! 

1-It wasn't that bad actually…but you shouldn't kiss in front of ditzy Anime teens, they take everything the wrong!


	3. Evilness To Sharpner

Disclaimer-*Starts crying hysterically*

Evilness To Sharpner

"Gohan…" Goku said, after Chichi passed out. "Can you please tell me what you're doing here?"

"Class trip, Dad," Gohan answered, his face burning. "Or rather, Murphy's Law."

"This guy is your dad, Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"I certainly hope that woman was your mother," Videl muttered.

Goku's eyes started to turn red at this implement that he was a procurer. Gohan saw this and hastily pushed his father away. "Here, Dad, take Mom in the house."

Goku immediately turned his attention towards his wife. "Yes, of course." He sweeped her away and bore her into the house and away from Gohan's 29 classmates.

"Okay!" Mr. Lock called. "Set up, please!"

Sharpner was Gohan's partner. (A/N: Lord, give me strength) "So, Mr. Pansy," he taunted Gohan. "You think you can actually set up your part of the tent?" For emphasis, he tugged on Gohan's tail again. "What will you hold it up with? Your books?"

Gohan winced when Sharpner pulled his tail. Saiyan rage boiled up in him as he whipped his tail away and whacked Sharpner on the head with it.

Sharpner fell to the ground with a _THUD_. Instinctively, he put his hand to his face. When he pulled it away, he saw blood.

Sharpner screamed like Miss Muffet when she saw the spider and passed out.

Gohan was soon faced with 28 student faces and 1 adult.

He sweat-dropped. "Um…lucky hit?"

Hehe. Poor Gohan. He gets his tail yanked _twice_, and his parents had to kiss _outside_.

Hercule bashing coming soon!

REVIEW!


	4. Demon Children

Disclaimer-*Has stopped crying* A disclaimer? *Starts crying again*

Demon Children

Two of Sharpner's friends, Wade and Davis, helped Sharpner into the medical tent while Gohan put up his own tent. He, of course, was the first one done. The students stared at him as he disappeared inside the tent. What happened to cute, dorky, bookworm Gohan? He had changed into still-cute, aggressive Gohan.

Videl opened the flap to his tent to see that Gohan was only semi-conscious. He was in the typical Piccolo stance. Videl recognized meditation when she saw it.

Okay, so now Gohan _meditated_? Was he a fighter or a monk or both or what?

Suddenly, a crashing noise jarred both of them from their thoughts. Gohan eyes shot open as his ears twitched. "Oh God. Please, no," he muttered.

"Hey, Trunks, isn't this where Gohan said he was gonna be camping?" Goten's voice asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see why," Trunks said back. "You live, like, twenty feet away."

Gohan stuck his head out the tent as Videl whirled around to look at two boys. One was a spitting image of Goku, the other had lavender hair and dark blue eyes. Both of them were dragging a 15-feet fish from the lake. Both of them were oblivious to the attention they were getting.

"Big brother!" Goten yelled, seeing Gohan's face. "Mom told us to give you guys these."

Without a second thought, Goten lifted the fish over his head and slammed it on the ground in front of him. Trunks followed suite, though managing to get Sharpner's foot, who had just stepped out of the medical tent.

"AAAHHH!" Sharpner howled in pain before passing out again.

Big question marks began to pop up around Trunks and Goten's heads as Gohan looked ready to pass out as well. "Um, Goten," Trunks said, seeing every pair of eyes on them, "I think we should leave."

"Okay, Trunks!" Goten said.

Killing the point of leaving, they lifted off into the air and flew away.

Evelyn, a ditzy, superstitious blond, pointed into the air. "AAHH! DEMON CHILDREN!!" Evelyn, as well Sharpner, passed out.

Gohan started sweat-dropping up a storm as they turned to look at him _again_. His tail was twitching. He'd heard from Vegeta that a twitching tail was an omen of bad luck.

Today just couldn't get any worse.

Or could it?

Hehe, what evilness do I have planned? You'll just have to read to find out!


	5. I'm A Dorkfish

Disclaimer-*Bows before Akira Toriyama and Bill Ingvall* Praise you, almighty owners of DBZ and Dorkfish! I grovel at your greatness!

I'm A Dorkfish

So, now the class had two unconscious students, one very nervous student, and one huge fish in the middle of the campground with its upper jaw sticking out over its lower jaw." 

All was silent for a minute. Then the questions began.

"Who were those kids?"

"How could they fly?"

"How could they drag that huge fish?"

"_What _is that huge fish?"

At the sound of the last question, the goofy-looking fish reared its head.   
"I'm a Dorkfish!"

The whole class turned to stare at it.

"They caught me on a corndog!" it went on. "I just looked up, and I said 'What's a corndog doing underneath the water?'. But you know me, I love them dang corndogs. So I just bit it and BOOM."

The Dorkfish looked around. "Guess this ain't the lake! Her-her-her-her-her." It chuckled goofily. "Whew, guess I better find me some water! Her-her-her-her-her!"

With that, it slunk its way like a Slinky around the ground and the splash was audible as soon as it hit the water.

With that, the whole class, except Gohan and Videl, passed out.

I'm strange, neh? I got the 'Dorkfish' thing out of a Bill Ingvall skit. If you ever hear him, listen and laugh your head off!

REVIEW!


	6. White Trash Barbie Doll

Disclaimer-I don't own no DBZ or Bill Ingvall!

White Trash Barbie Doll 

Gohan woke up to the sun shining in his face through the tent. Groaning, not fully awake, he rolled over. All he wanted to do was forget last night and hope to God that everyone else did, too.

He kept rolling until he came in contact with something soft…and breathing.

His eyes shot open as he saw what he was rolling onto…Videl!

"_WHAT_ are you doing?!" Videl screamed at him. He was directly above her now.

Of course, Sharpner picked that time to stick his head in the tent.

All three of them screamed.

Goten woke up to screaming. Rolling out of bed, he padded down the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'Big brother's in trouble!' he thought. Then, a brilliant, or not-so-brilliant, idea popped in his head.

He walked into his parents' room. To Goten's surprise, he saw that aspirin was on the nightstand. A wet cloth was on Chichi's forehead. Apparently, she hadn't recovered from last night.

"Daddy," Goten said to Goku. Goku was snoring away, so Goten knew that he'd get the permission he needed. "Can I invite Trunks and Marron over?"

Goku groaned in his sleep.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Goten skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. If anyone could save Gohan, two Half-Saiyans and a Half-Cyborg could!

Videl reached into her bag and pulled out her own bottle of aspirin. Gohan refused to come out of the tent and Sharpner kept giving her these strange looks. For that matter, the whole class did.

Just as she swallowed the pill, Mr. Lock walked up. "Now, Videl," he said. "I know you just turned 13 last month and you've got raging hormones, but…"

"Will you listen to yourself?!" Videl shouted back. "Why would _I_ go exploring with _him_?! (A/N: That's mean, Videl!) The only reason I was in his tent because that wimp Sharpner," she jerked her thumb towards the aforementioned, "was to scared to sleep in the same tent as Gohan!"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Sharpner yelled indignantly.

A groan was heard from inside the tent. "Videl, gimmee some of that aspirin, okay?"

Goten met his best friends, Trunks and Marron, on the edge of the woods. "What's up, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"We gotta go save Gohan!" Goten declared.

"COOL!" Trunks and Marron yelled as one.

Gohan finally emerged from his tent to come across yet another disaster. Not only was the whole class staring at him, three kids were jumping their way into the campground.

"HEY BIG BROTHER!" Goten hollered, making both Gohan and Trunks' ears ring.

"GOTEN!" both of them yelled.

"Oops, sorry!" Goten apologized. Marron giggled. "Big brother, I heard you screaming and we came to help you!"

Gohan buried his face in his hands. He wanted to cry. "Goten, it's not a good time right now."

"Oh," Goten looked disappointed, but then brightened. "Okay! We'll just hang out here!"

Gohan's groan was lost amid the squeals of anticipation among the kids.

Marron reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a capsule.

"Ah, Marron," Trunks whined. "I don't wanna play Barbies!"

"We can spar as soon as we're done," Marron said. "Besides, we can play White-Trash Barbie Doll!" She pouted. "Please? It's not as 'girly' as you guys think."

Goten and Trunks moaned, but sat down around a stump and let Marron set everything up. They'd learned long ago that if the female didn't get her way, there'd be a lot of hollering going on that they'd have to pay for on the way home.

Marron popped open the capsule. No one could see what she was doing, because her back was facing the high schoolers. Finally, curiosity won Videl over and she went to look over Marron's shoulder.

"Little girl, what are you playing?" Videl asked, leaning over Marron's head.

"White-Trash Barbie Doll," Marron answered simply. She grabbed a not-so-good-looking Corvette and stuck it on some blocks in front of some kind of metal hunk.

"What's that?" Videl asked, pointing to the hunk of metal.

"Barbie Mobile Home." Videl saw that the words 'Dream Trailer' had been scratched out on the top.

Marron also pulled out three figures and a cop car. "I'll be the girl. Goten, you be Ken, and Trunks, you be the cop."

~**INSERT DOLL PLAYING**~

Ken: *Sitting on the front porch itching himself* What's for dinner, Barbie? *Burps*

Barbie: Fishsticks!

Ken: Fishsticks? Is it our anniversary again?

~**BACK TO REAL WORLD**~

Marron: Y'know, I'm the mood for a decent spar. I only wanna do the cop car scene, 'K?

Goten and Trunks: YES!

~**BACK TO DOLL PLAYING**~

Ken: *Goten starts hitting him on Barbie*

*Cop car pulls up. Cop gets out*

Cop: Mister…Doll, you're under arrest.

*Cops lead him away in little handcuffs*

Ken: I knew you slept with G I Joe, I knew you slept with him! *Hiccups real loud*

Barbie: DON'T TAKE HIM, I LOVE HIM!

~**BACK TO REAL WORLD**~

Gohan started banging his head against a tree. The whole class was staring at Marron, Goten, and Trunks. What were these kids playing?

"That's enough White-Trash Barbie Doll for you boys, I think," Marron said. She reactivated the capsule and stood up from the stump. "You guys can spar first."

"ALL RIGHT!" both boys shouted.

"But first." Marron picked out another capsule. "I got _this _from the kitchen." She pressed the button on the capsule and it opened, revealing a huge sack. "SUGAR!"

Ooh, sugar! Will I be evil and allow them to eat it? Or will I take mercy? You'll just have to READ/REVIEW!


	7. Would Be Fight

Disclaimer-Me no own DBZ. Me wish me did.

Would-Be Fight

Gohan wanted to die. He just wanted to dig a big ditch, lie on the bottom, and wait to die. Better yet, he wanted someone to throw a big rock on him while he was down there. First, he got his tail pulled by his worst enemy, then his parents had to kiss outside, then he knocked out Sharpner, than the two demon-spawn brats showed that they could fly, then two of his classmates passed out, then he knocked out Sharpner again, then the whole class passed out because of a Dorkfish, then the brats had to come back with reinforcements and relive a Bill Ingvall skit in front of his entire class. And _now_, they had _SUGAR_.

Marron opened the sack, and her face went white. She quickly closed the sack and put it in the capsule. She pocketed the capsule.

"What is it, Marron?" Trunks asked.

"EEWW!!" she yelped. "Since _when_ does Master Roshi put his _magazines_ in the _kitchen cabinet_?"

"EEWW!!" both boys shouted at once.

"Oh, well!" Marron said. "Hey, Goten, let's change at your house and start our spar!"

"Good idea, Marron!" all three took off, leaving behind astounded students and a sick-feeling Gohan.

The three came back in their training clothes. Goten was wearing his mini-Goku outfit: blue armor-type shirt and the orange suit over it. Trunks had on that dark aqua outfit. And Marron, who proclaimed herself a fighter from the day she walked was dressed in the same style as Goten. But the colors were pink and white, and the undershirt had sleeves.

"You two guys go first, and I'll wait. I'll fight the winner," Marron declared.

"K," both boys said.

"Um, guys?" Gohan said, trying to hold on to his sanity. Another headache was coming on. 

"Yeah, Gohan?" Trunks said.

"What is it?" Goten added.

"Can you _please_ not fight here? Better yet, can you please not fight at all?"

"Aw, come on, Gohan!" Goten whined. "We wanna spar!"

"Later, okay?" Gohan begged.

Goten pouted, but then brightened. "Okay, Gohan. I wanna show my friends that lizard we found awhile ago."

Gohan groaned as the three ran away. Not _that_ lizard.

Do you know what lizard I'm talking about? No, it's not Icaris, it's an actual lizard.


	8. Attack Of The Lizards

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ, Bill Ingvall, or any of the lizards in this chapter.

Attack Of The Lizards

"What lizard are they talking about, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"You don't wanna know," Gohan groaned, putting his head in his hands.

__

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Go, GZ!" they heard Goten cheer.

Do you know what came out, folks?

GODZILLA!!!!

Godzilla stomped through that campground as if it was going for a mid-morning walk. It even had a water bottle in its hand!

__

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

ROAR!

SPLASH!

Godzilla walked away, leaving 29 pairs of bugged-out eyes of the drenched students staring after it.

"Thank God they didn't bring the other lizard," Gohan muttered.

"OTHER lizard?" Videl screeched.

"I found him!" Marron yelled, holding up her hand and waving a green-and-brown mixed lizard. She opened up her hand and dropped the lizard.

The thing stood up on its hind legs, opened up a frill around its neck, and ran.

And the resident Acid smoker, Andrew, went delusional. "What's your name?" he asked the lizard. "You might wanna get some shoes on."

The lizard ran past them and into the forest.

"All right, you gonna get stickers in your feet!" he called after the lizard.

Tee-hee. That last part is also in a Bill Ingvall skit. I thought it was really cute and I wanted to put it in. BTW, Acid is the drug that makes you delusional. 

REVIEW!!


	9. We're Going To Capsule Corps!

Disclaimer-DBZ and Bill Engvall still aren't mine, and they never will be!

We're Going To Capsule Corps!

An unusual silence settled over the camp. Everyone was just too shocked for words.

"Um, Gohan?" Mr. Lock said, coming over to the Half-Saiyan.

Gohan stopped hitting his head on the tree and locked at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Where exactly is your house? I need to use your phone."

"On the other side of those bushes," he said, pointing, and then going back to hitting his head on the wall.

"Thanks," Mr. Lock said, quickly retreating.

"Gohan, what have you been keeping from me?" Videl asked, going over to the Half-Saiyan.

"Please, Videl, not now," he begged.

"Okay," Videl said grudgingly. "But you're gonna tell me soon."

"Soon," he promised.

"But who were those three kids?"

"The black-haired one is my little brother, Goten. The blonde girl is called Marron Chestnut, and she's my father's best friend's daughter. The lavender-haired one is Trunks Brief."

"Brief?!" Videl yelped. "As in _Bulma Brief_?!"

"Yeah. I've known Bulma since I was four."

"What about my mom?"

Gohan and Videl looked up to see Trunks crouched on the tree limb, like a monkey. (A/N: Heehee)

"Nothing, Trunks," Gohan said, waving a hand.

"I thought I heard that big guy in charge of camp talking about calling Mom," Trunks said absent-mindedly.

"Really?" Gohan raised an eyebrow questionably. "What would Mr. Lock want with Bulma?"

"Students, I have an announcement!" Mr. Lock announced, coming into the clearing. "Since this is obviously a danger zone, we have been allowed to spend the rest of this week at Capsule Corps!"

"CAPSULE CORPS???!!!" Gohan shrieked.

"Cool!" Goten and Trunks said, high-fiving each other.

"God, no," Gohan groaned. He began mumbling to himself. "This is a dream. This is only a dream. I'll pinch myself and wake up now."

"Gohan?" Videl said, tapping him.

"God, it's not a dream," he mumbled, turning to face her. "Yeah?"

"We'd better pack up our stuff. We'll be leaving pretty soon."

"Yeah, I guess we better," Gohan mumbled, weakly allowing Videl to drag him back to their tent.

Somehow, Bulma had talked Vegeta into a game of Scrabble.

"There!" Bulma said, putting the last letter in. "'Corpuscular'."

"That ain't even a word," Vegeta protested.

"Look it up, 500 points." She giggled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, picked up a scrabble tile, and set it into place.

"'Et'?" Bulma asked, looking at the word carefully. "What is 'et'?"

"He 'et' his biscuit."

"…Past-tense, I believe, sweetie."

"Mistress Bulma," one of Bulma's robots rolled into the kitchen. "There are people coming up the walk, and it seems that one of them is in great distress."

"Oh great. Dad _had_ to let the Besinji out." (A/N: A Besinji is a dog who doesn't bark) Bulma got up from the table and walked out the front door. Her Besinji turned to her. It opened and closed its mouth in silent bark, and Bulma giggled.

A stupid blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy was screaming. "AAAHHH! I'M DEAF!!! I CAN'T HEAR THAT DOG!!!"

Bulma forced down a smile and walked up to the group. An evil idea pricked in her mind. 'I've been hanging around Veggie too long,' she thought. She opened her mouth and silently mouthed the words, "Hello and welcome to Capsule Corps!"

Sharpner screamed again.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" she said, grinning broadly. "Hello, I'm Bulma Brief, and welcome to Capsule Corps!"

What mayhem will I wreak on poor, unsuspecting Gohan?

First of all: A BIG thank-you goes out to Mae and Demon Dancing for the ideas.

Second of all: REVIEW!!


	10. A Visit From The Almost Future

Disclaimer-DBZ/GT is not mine.

A Visit From The (Almost) Future 

Shouting and cheering went up.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" about half the population squealed. "Bulma Brief! _The_ Bulma Brief! Capsule Corps! _The _Capsule Corps!"

"People, people, settle down!" Bulma yelled.

No one heard her amid the shouts.

"Quiet down!" she yelled again.

No response.

"Silence!"

The noise grew louder.

"SHUT UP!!!"

This last command grabbed everyone's attention. It wasn't from Bulma, but from a very mad man stalking into the front yard.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHATEVER MY MATE SAYS, BECAUSE IT MAY BE USEFUL SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE OF YOUR PAHTETIC LIVES!!!! JUST REMEMBER THAT NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY TO BE BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS HER!!! OH, YES, AND IF ANY OF YOU CALL HER ANYTHING LESS INFORMAL THAN 'BULMA' I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU INTO HFIL!!! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD???!!!"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone except Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Videl shouted.

"GOOD!" Vegeta stormed back inside and slammed the door.

"I KNEW giving him that video on army maneuvers would come in handy!" Bulma said happily.

"Typical Vegeta for ya," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gohan, what was that?" Videl asked.

"Just Dad/Mr. Vegeta," the Terrible-Torturing-Three™ said in unison.

"Mrs. Brief?" someone piped up. "Who was that?"

"That was my husband, Vegeta," Bulma said, shrugging. "Just stay away from him, and you'll come out of this week alive. And he means what he says. Don't call me anything less informal than 'Bulma', or he _will_ see you into HFIL." She coughed and smiled. "Now, anyway, Capsule Corps was built by my father, who…"

~IN THE MIRAI TIMELINE~

"Coward! Come back here!" A blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl was chasing our favorite hottie, Trunks, down the street. She was screaming bloody murder at the poor savior of the mirai world, who was dragging a 7-year-old black-haired, black-eyed girl by the hand.

"Spare the innocent!" Trunks yelled back, still dragging the poor little girl.

"I have no interest in the little girl!" the blonde woman screamed back. "I'm gonna KILL _YOU_!!! Now come back here and fight!"

Trunks reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule. Tossing it onto the ground, a yellow time travel pod appeared. The glass dome opened. Trunks tossed the 7-year-old inside and hopped in as well. Pressing a few buttons, the time machine zapped out of the mirai world.

"Takes a lot more than that to get rid of me!" the blonde woman said. Slipping her hand into her jeans pocket, she pulled out her own capsule. "Idiot never thought I'd have a spare!" she said, grinning triumphantly. She opened up her capsule to have an exact replica of Trunk's time pod. Climbing into the pod and closing the dome, she smiled as the machine started.

Yes, he'd pay for his crime…

~IN OUR TIMELINE~

"…And that's the basic history of Capsule Corps," Bulma finished her lecture. "Now, I'm going to take you inside so you can see our employees with their work…"

*Insert weird-sounding noise that comes up when something comes from another dimension*

"Daddy!" the black-haired girl yelled, throwing the dome open, running to Gohan, and attaching herself to his leg.

"Mirai!" Gohan yelped, trying to shake the girl off his leg.

"Hottie!" every girl except Videl, Bulma, and Marron squealed. All at once, Mirai Trunks was attacked by the female population of Gohan's class.

Did you know that the man who saved his timeline and helped save ours is completely useless in the fight against fangirls?

"Get off me, get off me, help, oh for the love of God, please get your hand off my butt. Hey! Don't touch that! Please save me, I'm dying, say good-bye to my mother for me, tell the psychotic girl in my timeline that I'll fight her when she dies. I didn't even write my will yet! Please save me, they'll kill me…"

"GET OFF HIM!!" Bulma shouted.

The ultimate threat of Vegeta was enough to send the fangirls packing, though they were still drooling over the lavender-haired, blue-eyed boy who had curled himself into a ball, rocking back and forth, back and forth. "Medulla oblagota, medulla oblagota…"

"Trunks?" Bulma asked, looking at her mirai son questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Therapy," the black-haired girl said, still attached to Gohan's leg. "His psychiatrist told him to do that whenever a girl gets to him."

Bulma sweat-dropped. He needed a _psychiatrist_?!

"And who are you, little girl?" Bulma asked, her attention turning to the girl from the victim of psychotic fangirls.

"Pan Son," she said.

"SON?!" Bulma, Gohan, and Videl shrieked.

"Who and where exactly are your parents?" Bulma asked.

"My parents are dead in my time," Pan said. She buried her face into Gohan's pant leg, then looked up at him with that Innocent-Baby-Girl-Look™. "I've waited a long time to see you, Daddy. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"DADDY?!" Gohan shrieked. "I'm your DADDY?!"

"WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON?!" Videl screeched.

"Gohan's a _father!?_" everyone else screeched.

"QUIET!" Bulma yelled. "Everyone, this is Mirai Trunks. He is from an alternate timeline, where everyone was destroyed except for me, him, and a handful of other people. This little girl is apparently Gohan's daughter from that timeline."

"Who's your mother, kid?" a girl from the back piped up.

Pan frowned and shook her head, letting go of Gohan's leg. "I don't remember Mommy. She died a few days after I was born 'cause of the Androids. Daddy died a few months after that. Aunty Bulma took care of me when Trunks was away." Pan kicked at the dirt with her feet, her head down. "I never knew my parents."

Amiable little Marron, who hated to see anyone hurt, separated from her two friends, skipped over to Pan, and tried to be friendly. "Hi," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Being 7, Pan immediately forgot her sorrow and looked up at Marron. "Hi, I'm Pan."

"I'm Marron."

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Mirai Trunks screamed, snapping out of his trance to pull Pan away. "IT'S THE PSYCHOTIC ANDROID SPAWN!!!!"

Marron stepped back a little and blinked. "How did you know that Mama is Android 18?"

"He knows because of me."

Everyone turned to face a girl, a grown-up version of Marron, standing in front of a time pod. In the excitement, they had missed the second pod.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" Bulma said, brushing a hand across her temples. It would be a long day.

"My name is Marron Chestnut, daughter of Krillin and 18, sworn enemy of Trunks."

Bulma and Gohan both stared at her in surprise. "A…A Mirai Marron?!" Bulma yelped.

"Shut your mouth, you're catching flies," Marron snapped.

"So, you're me from another time?" Marron asked, walking over to her counterpart and looking up at her questionably.

"That's right," Mirai Marron said, ruffling Marron's hair, which was what everyone did when they saw her absolute cuteness. (A/N: Yes, I'm a girl, and yes, I am straight!) "I'm here to kill Trunks."

"Don't!" Marron yelped. "Trunks and Goten are my best friends!"

"Not your Trunks. The Trunks from _my_ timeline. Marron, you live with your parents, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I used to, too. That is, until Trunks killed Mama and Daddy 7 years ago. Do you know what it is to pine away?"

Marron shook her head.

"Pining away is when you lose someone you love and you die from sorrow. That's what happened to Daddy when Mama died. I'm here to make sure that Trunks gets what's coming to him."

"Excuse me, but there is no killing in MY house!" Bulma snapped imperiously.

Mirai Marron growled, but retracted the ki ball in her hand. Even the mother of her worst enemy held sway over her. "Fine, then. When we get back home I'll kill him."

"Great," Bulma said sarcastically. Trunks didn't catch the edge in her voice and gave her a horrified look. Bulma didn't see it and continued. "Mirai People, why don't you join our little group? I don't want teenagers running around my house, especially with Vegeta angry.

Mirai Marron smirked. Her mother and uncle had totally pushed Vegeta over the edge in her time, and she was also a trained fighter. But, why not? Maybe she'd get to torture her enemy!

"Come on, Mini-Me," she said, taking Marron's hand. "You're going to help me, okay?"

"Hmmm…maybe," Marron said, and started walking as the rest of the group moved ahead.

Don't give me any grief about Mirai Marron, okay? Read the last chapter of my story Ask DBZ if you want info on Mirai Marron.

REVIEW!!


	11. GT Stands For 'Giant Trouble'

Disclaimer-DBGT still isn't mine, but Mirai Marron is. She is my only character.

Note-Since I'm obsessed with ages, I'll give them to you here:

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and their class-18

Mirai Trunks-21

Mirai Marron-20

Trunks-8

Goten, Marron, Mirai Pan-7

GT Trunks, GT Megan-21

GT Goten, GT Marron-20

GT Bra, GT Pan-7

Adults-Don't matter

A/N: "Pan" will be referred to as "Mirai Pan". Also, I don't know anything about DBGT timelines, or when characters appear, so don't bother me about them, okay?

GT Stands For "Giant Trouble"

"And this is our workshop," Bulma said, leading the class through the hallways of CC. She was purposefully ignoring what was happening between a few of her visitors. Mirai Marron was giving death glares to Mirai Trunks, who was giving pleading looks to Gohan. Gohan looked straight ahead, dazed, while Videl was giving him questioning looks. Both Sharpner and Erasa mistook the glances Videl was giving Gohan. Erasa was smothering a smile and Sharpner was glaring at Gohan, which the Half-Saiyan missed.

Goten and Trunks were in the rear, whispering in singsong voices, "Gohan and Someone, sitting in a tree. F-U-C…" But before they could finish, Marron would come over and bopped them on the head. They would start over, but could never finish. They gave up trying after 10 times, both of them rubbing their smarting heads while Marron grinned triumphantly at them. What was her hand made of? Metal?

Mirai Pan was wondering back and forth from Gohan to Marron. The mirai girl seemed to have developed a friendship with Marron, seeing as both of them had very few girls to play with their own age.

Mirai Marron didn't seem to care that her Mini-Me and Pan were hitting it off as friends. All she wanted was to kill Mirai Trunks. She began listing ways to kill him in her head, giving him evil glances. Mirai Trunks quickened his pace. Women, especially psychotic, homicidal women, seemed to scare him.

"I'm bored," Goten complained to Trunks.

"Goten, you're always bored," Trunks said, but he also had a bored expression on his face.

"I don't wanna walk with these boring grown-ups anymore," Mirai Pan whined.

"Yeah," agreed Marron. "Let's go do something fun!"

The four snuck off as the class went on.

"So what should we do?" Goten asked, when they were far away from everyone else.

"Should we switch Mom's shampoo with the rainbow hair dye again?" Trunks asked.

"Nah, last time, she took away half our lunch and dinner for a week!"

Trunks, Goten, and Mirai Pan shuddered, while Marron just giggled.

"I know!" Goten yelped. 

"What? What?" the other three yelped.

"Oh my God! I can't believe how cool it is!"

"What it is? What is it?"

"Oh…never mind."

"GOTEN!!!"

"Kidding, kidding!" Goten said, throwing up his hands and laughing. "Why don't we bring the people from the future here?"

"Goten. Hello," Trunks said witheringly.

"No, I mean, from _our_ future. Bulma said that Pan and the others are from an alternate future, didn't she? So why don't we bring the people from _this_ future _here_?" 

"Goten, you actually had an idea for a change!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Stop teasing Goten!" Marron yelped, bopping Trunk head again. (A/N: Can you tell I'm a G/M fan? *Dodges rotten fruit from G/B fans*)

"We can use my time machine!" Mirai Pan squealed, clapping her hands together. "Come on, let's go!"

~ELSEWHERE~

Piccolo snapped out of his meditation and stood up. "That's weird."

"What is, Piccolo?" a female voice asked.

Piccolo glanced back at his apprentice, a psychic woman with brown hair/eyes named Jennifer. He's been teaching her the finer points of meditation and martial arts for about a year now, and her telepathic/kinetic skills were growing.

"I'm feeling some strange disturbances in the time/space continuum, and also several new energies."

"Are you sure it's anything for you to worry about?" Jennifer asked, opening one of her eyes and glancing at him. 

He waited a minute, and the feeling passed. "It's gone."

"I thought it would be," Jennifer said, closing her eye.

"I wonder what it was," Piccolo said, sitting down again.

"If I flares up again, you can check it out."

"For an Earthling, you're rather smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

~AT CC WHILE PICCOLO AND JENNIFER WERE TALKING~

"So, how do you operate this thing?" Trunks said, kicking the Time Machine.

"_I'll_ work it," Pan said importantly. She opened the hatch, pressed a few buttons, and set it to auto drive. "This should find us in the future."

~IN OUR FUTURE~

GT Marron snuck up behind Goten, who was waiting at the crosswalk. Grinning, she made the "Be Quiet" sign to Megan, her best friend and Trunks' girlfriend. Quick as a flash, she grabbed Goten's shoulders, lifted herself onto her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Marron!" Goten complained good-naturedly. 

"You'll have to get used to it!" she said, smiling and fingering her engagement ring. "So, where's Pan and Bra?"

"Uncle Goten!"

"Goten!"

The two best friends, Bra and Pan, were charging towards the small group. Behind them, Trunks walked like a normal person, laughing inwardly at his sister and Pan's mad dash to get away from 2nd grade.

Both girls screeched to a halt in front of Marron, Megan, and Goten. "Hey, Uncle Goten!" Pan said. "Do you know where Gill is?"

"And Uubu?" Bra added.

"Uubu is at his house and Gill is at home," Goten informed them. 

"Why?" Megan teased "You wanna see your _boyfriends_?"

(A/N: Yeah, that's right, I'm a shameless Pan/Gill fan! I'm going to write a songfic about them! YES, I KNOW I'M WEIRD!!! Please don't flame! *Picks up scorched shirt from floor and sighs, then screams because people are seeing her unmentionable* I'll go change. *Goes off and changes* That won't stop me! I'll still write a Pan/Gill! Flames haven't stopped me from writing a Botan/Yusuke! *Gets jeered by all Trunks/Pan fans in the audience* I'm sorry! I just think they'd be cute together! I mean, look at the other DBZ couples! Every one of them is mismatched! All of them look like they shouldn't go together, but they all do! Even Tien/Launch! Think about it, Bodyguard-fighter/homicidal-homemaker! Plus, I don't think a T/P would work out. Well, I'm going to go on with the story now…)

"_Megan_," whined both girls. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Bleep straight, he's not your boyfriend," Trunks growled, protective of his sister.

"Oh, Trunks, let a girl dream," Megan chided. "You…"

But she never got to finish her sentence. Before any of them could move or speak, they were being sucked through a portal of swirled black and blue.

~BACK IN THE PAST~

"AAAHHH!" GT Pan screeched, pointing to Mirai Pan. "You're ME!!! WHY IS 'ME' HERE??!! SHE SHOULDN'T BE!!!"

"Hold on a second," GT Trunks said. He was grinning slyly. "I remember. We pulled this stunt in the past. So let me guess, we're in the past."

"Yep," Trunks said.

"And you did this because you were bored, right?"

"Yep."

"So, do you know what's going to happen from now on?" Marron asked.

"Yep," GT Trunks said.

"Can you not tell us what'll happen?" 

"Sure, why not?"

"It'll be more fun that way," GT Goten said.

"So, what should we call you?" Mirai Pan asked. "I'm already Mirai Pan."

"Call us 'GT', I guess," GT Marron said.

"Why 'GT'?" GT Pan asked.

"Because I like the sound of 'GT'" both GT Marron and Marron said.

"Okay, so us Present Time People will have our normal names, the people from the alternate timeline will have 'Mirai' tacked on, and the rest of you will be 'GT'," Goten said, making it final.

~ELSEWHERE WHILE PEOPLE WERE COMING FROM THE FUTURE~

Piccolo snapped out of meditation. "There it goes again."

"I felt it, too," Jennifer said, also looking up.

"I really think this should be investigated," Piccolo said, standing up. "I'll go."

"Piccolo, I wanna go, too," Jennifer said.

"You can't fly," he said as a matter-of-factly. 

"So? Carry me."

"No."

"I won't let you hear the end of this is you don't let me go."

Piccolo grumbled. If he hated anything, it was nagging. "Fine." 

He picked her up and swooped off to Capsule Corps.

OOOHHH, I see a Piccolo romance! Don't give me grief about Nameks being asexual. This is my A/U!

Jennifer is modeled off of my friend, Jennifer. (Real original, aren't I?) I don't know why, though, she hates DBZ…and a lot of other Anime. Megan is modeled off my other friend, Megan, who asked to be paired with Trunks in my fics.

REVIEW!!


	12. Not So Jolly Green Giant

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine, nor is the quote from 'Friends'.

The Not-So-Jolly-Green-Giant

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Piccolo blinked at the reaction he got. To him, a green alien carrying a psychic woman to the richest company in the world was a mundane activity. 

Apparently, not everyone thought so.

Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She popped one into her mouth before turning to see Piccolo. "What's up, Pic?"

"First off, don't call me that," Piccolo said. "Jennifer and I came here to check out some new energies I felt."

"Well, this class is all I have here," Bulma said. She eyed Jennifer and smirked slyly. "And who's this chippy? Looks a little young for you, Pic."

"She's not a chippy, she's the same age as me, don't call me that, and WE ARE NOT DATING!!!"

"SUUUURE," Bulma said, rolling her eyes. Matchmaker time!

"Bulma, if you think for a second…"

"I'm not thinking anything," Bulma said innocently.

Piccolo scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. So, what's up with the teens?"

"Class trip. I have 'em for the week."

A door opened and shut, and Mirai Pan walked out. She looked surprised to see the big not-so-jolly-green-giant in the room, and ran over to inspect him. "Hey, are you Piccolo? Did you train Gohan?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya, kid?"

"COOL!" she squealed. She turned to shout in the other direction. "HEY, GUYS!!! DADDY'S TEACHER'S HERE!!!"

Piccolo's eyes widened as everyone in the room she'd just been in filed out. There was a mad dash for the two Trunks, but they were all fought off by GT Megan's Fists-Of-Fury™.

Bulma took another aspirin. "Okay, Trunks, explain."

"It was Goten's idea!"

"Sellout!" Goten yelped.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, her patients failing.

"Well…" Goten went for the fastest explanation possible. "I-brought-people-from-the-future-here-gotta-go-bye!!!!" He rushed off in Saiyan speed, followed closely by the 8-and-under club.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to GT Trunks. "What happened…um….?"

"GT Trunks," he said to tell her his name. "The brats brought me and a bunch of us here: Goten, Marron, Megan, Bra, and Pan."

"Who's Megan? And Bra?"

"Megan's my girl. Bra's my sister."

Bulma's eyes flew open. "YES!!!! I'M GONNA HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING???!!!" 

Vegeta made yet another appearance.

The whole student body, save Gohan and Videl, yelped and ran to the far wall.

"What did you do?" Mirai Trunks muttered, shaking his head.

"Veggie, where have you been?" Bulma demanded.

"Trying to train, and stop calling me that." Bulma only got to call him that under special circumstances, which we will not go into right now, or at all. "What's Mirai doing here? And who are the others?"

"The third Trunks is GT Trunks. The big Goten is GT Goten. The blonde in the dress is GT Marron, and the blonde in the jeans is Mirai Marron. The brunette with the highlights is GT Megan. There's a girl who just ran off who is GT Bra. She's our future daughter." Vegeta's face went extremely pale at this point, but Bulma went on. "There are two girls named Pan who ran away with Bra. One is Mirai, the other is GT. And Piccolo's girlfriend over there is Jennifer."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her. "The rest of you, do something. I don't care. I'm gonna _talk_ with Bulma." He dragged her away.

"She's not my girlfriend. I swear to God, she's not my girlfriend," Piccolo kept muttering things to himself as he walked around the room, lost in his own thoughts.

He stopped in front of the students. "WHAT?!" he yelled at them. "You never see a Namek before?" He grabbed Jennifer's arm and stormed towards the door. "Girlfriend. Ridiculous."

The student body turned to Gohan and asked, unanimously, "Gohan, what's a Namek?"

Poor Gohan. *Hugs her T-shirt with him on it* We put him through too much, don't we?

REVIEW!!


	13. Whatever, Don't Matter

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ or Shakira or the song making fun of her

Whatever, Don't Matter

"So, you see, there is now a planet called Namek II, where all the Nameks live after the first planet was destroyed," Gohan finished, carefully leaving the part about Frieza out. He had not been able to not tell his class about Namek.

"And how do you know this, Gohan?"

"Someone told me," he said absently. He cleared his throat. "So, Bulma, can we keep the tour going? PLEASE?!"

"Sure," Bulma, who had reappeared, said, catching his frantic tone. "Well, why don't we sit down for some lunch?"

She led the class and its visitors away.

Bulma led them to the Capsule Corps lunchroom. It was the size of Hawaii.

"Our chefs will make us some lunch," Bulma said, please, stay here while I go talk to them."

The class sat down.

Mirai Marron leaned over to one of the students, Thomasina, who had put on some headphones. "What are you listening to?"

"Shakira," Thomasina whispered back, bobbing her head up and down.

"What? That crap?" Mirai Marron hissed. (A/N: I like Shakira, it's Mirai Marron who doesn't) She turned to Mirai Trunks. "Hey, you! You have a karaoke bar around here, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Mirai Trunks said. "Over there." He pointed.

"Good." Mirai Marron got up and went over.

"What's she wanna do over there…"

Shakira-style music suddenly started blasting through the cafeteria, and everyone turned to see Mirai Marron standing next to a karaoke machine, holding the mike. (A/N: How'd she get the music? Don't ask me)

"Oh my Lord…" Gohan muttered.

"My utter hatred for Shakira," Mirai Marron, and then started singing:

Baby, I was born so far away so

I speak English as a second language

I don't understand the words I say

There's no word that rhymes with language

Lucky that I have a smoking body

'Cause I only sing in gibberish

Lucky that I am such a hottie

Watch my lips go quiver-ish

*At this point, Mirai Marron started doing that weird lip thing where you run your finger up and down your lips and go…*

B-b-b-b-b-b

B-b-b-b-b-b

God news for you

I'm double-jointed, too!

Whatever, don't matter

I could sing about pancake batter

But I'll shake my derrière

And you won't go nowhere

Turn over, see under

Now enjoy my thighs of thunder

I will shake my derriere

And you won't go nowhere

Lucky that my hips are big and jerky

When I shake them, they move mountains

Lucky that my breasts are proud and perky

And my lips are full and pouty

B-b-b-b-b-b

B-b-b-b-b-b

Time to crawl

Into the man

Whatever, don't matter

You wouldn't listen if I was fatter

But I'll shake my derriere

And you won't go nowhere

See under, turn over

I wear no clothes on the CD cover

But I shake my derriere

So you won't go nowhere

Mirai Marron started shaking her hips wildly. 

"I can't stop shaking!" she yelled in a fake Colombian accent. After several fake tries, she finally stopped.

Then she turned around and blew up the CD player, then she walked off.

Gohan slipped out of the cafeteria to a secluded closet where he could just cry.

REVIEW!!


	14. Game Night

Disclaimer-DBZ, Bill Ingvall, Barney, and the Ugly Barnacle are not mine

Game Night

By the time Gohan reappeared from the closet, the tour was over and it was getting late. No one had died—yet. Quite frankly, Gohan didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, Gohan! There you are!" Bulma said. "Where were you?"

"In the closet."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Plotting ways to kill myself."

Bulma gave him a confused look, but shrugged. "Oh, by the way, Goten and Marron are staying over for the night."

Gohan wished he'd stayed in the closet.

Bulma turned away from Gohan and went to Vegeta. "Vegeta, can you put the kids to bed?"

Vegeta gave her a Look.

"Now, Vegeta," Bulma said, like an exasperated parent.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and a "Why me?" look came onto his face.

"NOW!!"

"Fine!" Vegeta growled. He stalked around and picked up the kids by their shirt collars one by one, and took them to the small guest room, where Bulma had set up sleeping bags for them.

"Go to sleep," Vegeta said.

"Dad…" Trunks whined.

"WHAT?!"

"Tell us a story."

"No."

This time, Goten joined him. "We can't sleep without a story!"

"No."

Now all the kids started in. "BUT WE CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT A STORY!!!!!!"

"No!"

"TELL US A STORY OR WE'LL SING THE BARNEY SONG!!! I LOVE YOU…"

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!" They settled into their respective sleeping bags and listened.

"Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly everyone died. The end."

They were out like lights. Vegeta walked out of the room, shaking his head and mumbling incoherently.

"Hey, Vegeta," Bulma said. "The students were thinking of putting together a Pictionary game. Boys against girls."

"Oh, God, no," Vegeta said. He turned to the boys. "Fellas, no. Let's go in the backyard and drink beer."

"Oh, come on, we can beat the women!" Sharpner yelled, then started the stupid hooting that boys use at a football game.

Vegeta shrugged, as if to say 'OK, don't say I didn't warn you'.

Bulma, Mirai Marron, and Videl formed on one team, while Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Sharpner formed the other.

Bulma's partner was Sharpner, and they stepped up to the board.

Sharpner uncapped the pen and drew this: _____

Bulma didn't miss a beat. "Hydroponics form?"

"WAIT!!!!!" Sharpner yelled.

"We could've been drinking beer, but NO!" Vegeta yelled. He gestured to Bulma. "Meet Mrs. Milton Bradley!"

Bulma looked embarrassed. "Well, if this doesn't work out, we could always play Scrabble…"

"NO!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heehee, Daddy's whipped by a girl…"

"TRUNKS, GO TO BED!!!!!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, okay…"

"Oh, speaking of Trunks, I was wondering if we should sign him up for baseball again," Bulma said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gohan said. "Remember last time?"

~ ~ ~ ~ All Enter Flashback Mode ~ ~ ~ ~

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback Mode ~ ~ ~ ~

"Nope. Draws up a blank," Bulma said. "Something bad happened, but I can't seem to remember it. I guess we won't sign him up."

"Aw, but I wanna play baseball."

"GO TO BED, TRUNKS!!" Bulma yelled.

There was silence. And then…"I love you, you love me…"

"TRUNKS!!!" This time it was Bulma and Vegeta. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR HIDE YOU WILL GO TO BED THIS VERY INSTANT!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Okay, we'll sign him up," Bulma said. "But if something bad happens, we'll take him out…"

HELP!! I need more ideas! The baseball idea is the only one left! Please tell me what to do!

REVIEW!!


End file.
